closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Roadshow Television/Summary
1st Logo (c. 1986-1992) Logo: A shortened version of the Roadshow Home Video logo of the time, and with the word "TELEVISION" replacing "HOME VIDEO" Variants: *On some films from New World Pictures, the finished Roadshow logo would zoom out toward one of the segments used in the New World logo. The New World logo zooms out. *On some films from Orion Pictures, the Roadshow Television logo would zoom out, cheesily chroma-keyed onto the Orion starfield. FX/SFX: Same as the Roadshow Home Video logo of the time. Music/Sounds: A shortened version of the Roadshow Home Video theme of the time. Unknown for the New World variant. Availability: Ultra rare. The regular variant oddly appears on the SBS On Demand print of Man of Flowers. The other variants are extinct, so if you have tapes of Australian/New Zealand television broadcasts, check them! Scare Factor: Same as the Roadshow Home Video logo of the time. 2nd Logo (1992-2010) Logo: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo, but with "TELEVISION" replacing "ENTERTAINMENT" Variants: *Miramax Films/International: The logo sticks to the 'blue M' of the 1987 Miramax logo animation and fades away *New Line Cinema: On both the prototype and current version of the 1994 logo, the logo sticks to the back of the rectangle of the New Line logo. *Spelling Films International: The logo transitions upwards by a cube effect. The second half of the pre-1995 Spelling logo plays. *Morgan Creek Productions: The logo becomes the background for the start of the 1991 Morgan Creek logo. *Capella: The Roadshow logo zooms out into the start of the Capella logo. *Mandalay Entertainment: We zoom through a gap in one of the segments of the Roadshow logo into the short version of the Mandalay logo. *Beacon Pictures: The Roadshow logo zooms to the top right of the screen towards the 1997 logo. While the light shines on the logo, the Roadshow logo fades out. *New Regency: The Roadshow logo runs in warp speed and folds down into the New Regency logo. *Castle Rock Entertainment: The Roadshow logo remains until the 1989 Castle Rock logo's beacon pushes the Roadshow logo away (which is a very cheap transition). Another version has the same concept as before, but with the 1994 "Turner" logo. *•Island Pictures: The Roadshow logo zooms out while the animation from the Island logo starts during this transition FX/SFX: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the current Roadshow Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds Variants: The following music would play on the variations listed above: *Miramax Films/International: The Roadshow Films theme, the 1987 Miramax theme or the opening theme of the movie. *New Line Cinema: The Roadshow Films theme, the New Line Cinema music or the opening theme of the movie. *Spelling Films International: The Roadshow Films theme. *Morgan Creek: The Roadshow Films theme. *Capella: The opening theme of the movie or the Roadshow Films theme. *Mandalay Entertainment: Ether the long Mandalay music or the Roadshow Films music. *Beacon: Silent Roadshow TV logo followed by the Beacon theme. The opening theme may also show up. *New Regency: The opening theme of the movie, or (strangely) the previous logo's theme. *Castle Rock Entertainment: The opening theme of the movie. The other version has the Roadshow Films theme. *Island Pictures: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Common; only seen in Australia and New Zealand TV airings of Roadshow material; however, movies from mid-2010 onwards do not have any Roadshow logo at all and instead carry the normal logos of the movie. Roadshow stopped using combo variants through the mid 2000s (the NLC version was used as late as 2008). Some of the variants are hard to find and there could possibly be more than those already listed. Some of the variants are extinct due to replacement with newer prints. The New Line variant is still found on a number of New Line movies. The Miramax version is still seen on a number of Miramax productions like Spy Kids and The Talented Mr. Ripley. The Mandalay version (with Mandalay music) appears on Serving Sara. This has also appeared on recent DVD prints of The Muse and Shadowlands (the latter appearing with the Spelling Films variant). The Morgan Creek version can be seen on The Whole Nine Yards and The Last Exorcism. The Capella version has been spotted on Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery and Drop Dead Gorgeous. The Beacon version can be seen on The Hurricane and The Family Man. The New Regency version is retained on current airings of Six Degrees of Separation. The Island variant appears on 1990s TV prints of John Grisham's The Gingerbread Man strangely preceded by the 1997 Polygram logo. The Castle Rock version with the Turner byline can be seen on the infamous North on Foxtel. Scare Factor: None. Category:Village Roadshow Limited Category:Australia Category:Television Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Village Roadshow